


Following a Lead

by Dirtcore Dreams (NakedEye)



Series: Genre Study [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Bathroom Sex, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Private Investigators, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Watersports, musk, reporter steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedEye/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Steve's a clean cut reporter with a thirst for the truth. When his best friend goes missing, he'll do anything to get a lead, even unspeakable things with the local crime boss.





	Following a Lead

**Author's Note:**

> More from my little prompt series about people's favorite pairings and film/book genres. If you've got ones of your own you're interested in my take on, feel free to drop me an ask over at my tumblr (drivenbyadevilshunger). Hope y'all enjoy these little things.

Oooooh, noir is my greatest addiction, for real. When I got my chance to run my first ttrpg it was Star Wars: Edge of the Empire for my friends and the second place I made them go was a space station called Formosa and it was straight noir. It was run by a crime boss, they were hired by a thug to kill his ex girlfriend, a lounge singer named Vermillion, one of them found a very old friend on there who had become a PI. It was some prime shit. :P Anyway, all that to say I love me some goddamn noir. I will put it anywhere I can. 

For this.... consider Steve as a reporter. His usual clean cut, inquisitive self thinking this is the best way to do some good in the world. Risk everything to uncover the truth, it’s his duty to let people know, doesn’t hurt that he can use his connections to try and dig into the mystery of the disappearance of his best friend. 

Thor’s a linchpin in his investigation, thought to have ties with the mob, always dressed fancy, going to exclusive nightclubs, definitely dangerous and armed. But he has information Steve needs, information he’s willing to do anything for. 

Steve arranges a “chance meeting”, sneaks into a bar he knows he shouldn’t. It’s one of those fronts, only three men inside, one cleaning glasses, two playing cards at a table. They watch him when he enters, but keep up the ruse for the moment. Thor’s not there, even though Steve followed him here. 

But he hears a rustle in the back, tips his hat at the bartender as he follows it, realizes it’s the bathrooms. He ducks inside and there’s Thor, lounging at a urinal. He’s got one arm propped against the divider, the other holding a cigarette to his lips. His suspenders are nearly touching the floor, his pants pooled just below the cup of his blonde fur covered ass. 

Steve blushes, freezes up, just watches as Thor starts to piss, lifts his leg to grunt and fart. Just play it cool, the key is to always act like you belong, so Steve pulls up next to him, drops trow just like he does, even though it makes his whole neck flush to just have his ass out like that. 

Thor raises an eyebrow, cigarette held with just his lips now, looks utterly amused that Steve would even try it. He’s completely obvious about looking over the divider, spying Steve’s cock where he’s just holding it, out. He didn’t have to piss, could only squeeze out a little dribble, and now they’re just holding their dicks, looking at one another. 

Steve can’t keep himself from blurting out his need for information, that he’ll pay any price and he knows Thor knows something. Thor considers him for a long time, puts his hair up in a messy bun, steps back from the urinal and just shakes his fat cock, makes a gesture with his head. 

Steve’s never done this before, but he said he’d do anything and he meant it. Figures a scumbag like this would want something so debase. Making another man suck his cock? It’s practically barbaric. But Steve kneels on the dirty, greasy floor. The smell of piss is still fresh and strong from their position, he tastes it on Thor’s cock when he takes just the head in his mouth, bitter and strong. 

He doesn’t close his eyes, wants the brute to know he won’t be humiliated by this, won’t buckle under in spirit, even if he has in body. Thor just watches with this twinkle in his eye, smoke curling around his face, arms reclined behind his head. 

Steve only starts to falter when he takes the cock deeper, when his face gets into the thick, wiry bush. It’s not because he can’t, though the man’s cock is fat enough he’s drooled all over himself, it’s because of the building heat in his body. The heft of the cock in his mouth, so at odds with the silken texture of the skin. The intoxicating, thick musk of a man wafting into his nose. The thrill of the taboo debauchery he knows he’s engaging in. It starts to make his cock stir, his chest heave. 

He’s such a clean cut guy, everyone knows it. Pressed white shirts, holding doors for women, never uttering a single curse. But here he is, on his knees for a criminal, moaning as he buries his nose in the man’s pubes, pressing his tongue out to lick at the sweaty pillow of his balls, unable to keep himself from running his hands up under Thor’s shirt to feel at his muscles, his hair, his sweat. 

Unexpectedly, suddenly, he’s pulled off Thor’s cock, hefted to his feet. He blinks, trying to reorient himself, and then there’s a mouth on his. The beard scratches, the tongue and teeth are so aggressive, he has to look up, just a little, to meet the kisses. It’s all so wrong, but he likes that. Oh god, he loves it. 

He curls his hands in the man’s long, stringy hair, bows his back to better meet him, sucks on his tongue and swaps their spit and mewls for him. There’s a hand around his cock, large and strong, and it’s pressing his erection to another. Steve never thought in his life he would know this sensation, the exact feel of a cock against his own, hard and wet and sliding against his. But he’s here now, and he fucks into it, needing more friction, pressure, slick. 

Their balls mash and stick, their body hair grits and grinds-- his back hits the urinal divider as Thor slams him into it and the stink is so strong. Steve makes sounds he thought reserved only for women as he wraps his legs around Thor’s waist, trails hands down his back to grab at his hairy ass and grope it. 

There’s no penetration, but without a doubt he’s being fucked by a  _man_ and he just wants more. He lets Thor bite his neck as they rush over the edge together, humping and bucking and grinding into each other as they make a mess of their groins, soaking them in spunk and smearing the mess between each other, matting it in pubes, smearing it across bellies, letting it drip down balls and into taints. 

They’re both still heaving breaths when Thor lets him down onto shaky legs. Steve shyly pulls his pants back up, over the mess, wipes the slobber off his face with the back of his wrist while Thor just lights another cigarette, doesn’t bother dressing yet. 

“I can find your man, though after a fuck like that, I find myself a little jealous.” Steve forgets, just for a moment, that that was the whole reason he was here, and blushes. “Don’t worry, canary. It’ll take me a minute to find your mark, and my place is always open for updates.” 

Thor finally pulls his pants back up, though leaves his suspenders off, saunters over and grabs Steve by the chin, stares into his eyes long and hard before leaning forward and stealing  a long, wet, dirty kiss. He winks before letting go, giving Steve’s ass a hearty swat, and leaving the bathroom whistling. 

Steve gets catcalls when he leaves the bar, but he’s excited at a break in the case, the knowledge that Bucky is out there somewhere. He touches himself later that night, Thor’s seed scenting his cock, and imagines all the things that man will teach him, that he secretly hopes to be able to use for years to come. 


End file.
